


《他是星灵族》213

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 5





	《他是星灵族》213

213  
两人休息了好半晌，赫宰低头看了眼手表上的时间，正打算带东海外出用晚餐——小奶片却在不经意间从他眼皮底下溜走，并胡乱叫嚷着：“我还不饿呢~！”  
说着，又要赫宰看向自己那块静止的手表：“时间明明早得很。”  
赫宰投去无奈的一瞥，果不其然，是宝贝儿擅自调整了表盘上的时针与分针指向，让每天的时间都能停留在最为明媚的晌午。  
而且东海不肯离开的原因也很简单：“我喜欢这里，只有爸爸和银狐陪着我。”  
除却有些口渴——东海环顾四下，发现马厩内侧的木制货架上不仅摆放着各式马梳，最下方的小格子里还留存着几瓶包装精美的“饮料”。  
正当东海取出沉得直砸手的圆瓶饮品，二话不说便拧开瓶盖，旋即是一股奇异的馨香扑入鼻息。  
赫宰听见动静，即刻循声将目光追向翻箱倒柜的东海，忙阻止道：“宝贝，那个是…”  
来不及了，与此同时，“咕咚咕咚”的饮酒声亦随之响起。  
虽然东海只喝掉一口，便把这瓶奇奇怪怪的饮料放回了原地，因他实在不习惯嘴中这怪味液体又酸又苦的口感，还控制不住地咳出几声来：“好难喝哦…！”  
赫宰失笑，又不由得生出几分担忧：“谁叫你不听爸爸的话，乱动别人放在这里的洋酒。”而后站起身，将不给自己省心的宝贝儿牵回长椅，“乖，再坐一会儿就和爸爸回家了。”  
“不要不要~”酒精一如既往钳制住东海所剩不多的理智，并要他变本加厉地与赫宰胡闹，“我想和爸爸在这里过夜，好不好？”  
赫宰嘴角抽动，凭他这身洁癖的习惯，倘若真在马厩待一宿，不管是否有心爱人作陪，都将是会把他逼出心病的程度。  
所以赫宰毅然决然：“不好。”继而放软语调，“要是走不动的话，爸爸背你回车上。”  
“我没有…没有走不动…”洋酒逐渐上头，加之东海本就不习惯喝酒，一来二去间已经醉得厉害。  
赫宰正拿满面潮红的小奶片没办法时，对方竟又做出不寻常的举动——就在坐着的赫宰面前缓缓解开衬衫纽扣，一颗又一颗，肉乎乎的手指拨弄着束缚住身体的衣物，胸部随之弹出蜜色的软肉。  
赫宰愣了下，连鼻息间挥之不去的马粪味都转而成了情欲的腥甜。  
接着，东海无意识地咬紧嘴唇，纽扣已松开至肚脐，再是走向赫宰岔开的两腿之间，轻声撒娇：“爸爸帮我~”  
“？”赫宰仍未想好该如何应对美人的投怀送抱，毕竟在马厩里大行房事对他而言完全超纲，他也不想在这样的环境下与东海做出如何亲昵之举。  
倒是小奶片毫不介意，带着醉意的鼻音缓缓响在赫宰耳侧：“我好热，爸爸，那个难喝的…嗯，洋酒，让我又热又想尿尿……”  
赫宰鲜少醉酒，却因宝贝几句前言不搭后语的说辞而产生莫名的情悸。

他甚至还记得，东海小时候也常常在做爱前后与他抱怨：做爱哪里都舒服，就是控制不住地想要尿尿。  
待长大后的东海熟悉了性事，这种青涩又色情的感受便几乎不再被提起。  
所以直到这一刻，赫宰才有了“东海真的变回小孩”的真实感。  
他打量着宝贝逐渐隆起的裤裆，还有时不时袒露在外的圆圆肚脐，亦开始被撩拨起性欲的冲动，便抬起头，与脚步直打晃的小奶片沉声道：“只有不懂事的小孩才会醉成这样。”  
与此同时，赫宰的手指也沿着东海散开的衣角钻进因喘息而来回起伏的前胸，旋即拧了拧指腹下凸起的乳头，戏谑地笑了声：“亏你还是银狐的新主人呢，真没出息。”  
“…没出息又怎么了？”东海瓮声瓮气地回应，并转身看向休息中的银狐，“还是爸爸不想让银狐看到我们…”  
赫宰心下：这怪小孩什么癖好，怎么动辄就想让别人围观他们两个做爱？现在竟连匹小马都不肯放过。

东海趁赫宰思索的当口，已去到银狐身边，先是解开束缚住马匹的马鞍与缰绳，同时将上衣脱得一干二净。

“呀，李东海。”赫宰真是越发搞不懂东海的想法了。

可正当他走近胡闹的小奶片时，见对方甚至已经敞开了外裤的拉链，再是接二连三衣物落地的声响后，东海直接脱到浑身上下不剩半点蔽体的布料，这才心满意足地乐道：“好了。”  
“什么好了？”赫宰啧了声，哪怕赤裸的美人近在眼前，可他更担心东海如此胡闹，万一着凉了该怎么办，于是还将放在椅子上的外套取来。  
然而欲要为东海披上外衣之际，对方又不老实地冲银狐吹了个口哨。乖巧懂事的银狐立马矮下身，迎自己的小主人跨上马背。  
所以赫宰那件滞在半空的衣裳就成了阻隔开东海的屁股与马背之间的坐垫。  
银狐在驮起东海的瞬间不由向上扬起脖子，并发出咴咴的嘶鸣，旋即又被背上骑着的美丽少年环抱住马颈，柔声驯道：“乖、乖，马厩里好热，你带我和小爸爸出去逛逛好吗？”  
接着，东海向赫宰伸出手：“爸爸，您也上来。”  
漂亮宝贝脸上的红晕亦透出醉意之中的愉悦，那双灿若星子的大眼睛更是让人说不出拒绝之辞。

只这一秒，赫宰眼中的东海，就宛如那幅知名的油画《马背上的Godiva夫人》。  
美丽得让人挪不开眼，而马下之人又生怕自己投去的注视会怠慢了如此美人。

不过东海才没想那么多，他要的仅仅是能与心爱的小爸爸策马同乘，所以在扣住对方的手时，不忘垂下身体，于十指交缠间天真又深情地轻吻赫宰的手背。  
“啵啵~”  
东海的吻由轻到重，更显诚恳：“爸爸，快上来陪我。”

赫宰并非不答应东海，而是得先将马厩的大门向外敞开。  
好在附近地广人稀，傍晚与黑夜的交接之时，更是没什么人会注意到他们的存在。

“啊…爸爸，您看，外面的天都黑啦~”  
赫宰回过头，视线正迎着马背上满口醉话的东海。  
只见少年伏在出尘的骏马之上，户外温柔的月光一点点浸满他蜜色的肌肤。  
而后，是美丽的少年再一次向他递出邀请的手来。  
这一次，赫宰终于像沾染了名为东海的麻药，头脑不听理智使唤，继而跨坐到宽敞结实的银狐身上。  
紧跟着，银狐待两位主人坐稳后，向马厩外的月色奔去。

东海赤裸在外的身体被赫宰包裹进怀中，银狐又一路走走停停，赫宰干脆趁此机会一面抚摸东海的前胸，又埋在对方的脖颈处啃咬着舔吻。  
东海不堪逗弄，总时不时轻笑出声，又抱住赫宰环绕在他身前的双臂，有一搭无一搭地撒娇讨好：“爸爸，我还是好热~”  
赫宰不是不明白该如何散热，只是他实在担心以这样的姿势半推半就地进入，保不准一个不注意便会令东海遭遇什么闪失，所以始终将暧昧的动作停留在亲亲摸摸。  
不过赫宰也算逐渐摸索到该如何在马背上掌控好平衡的规律，接着，更加大胆地玩弄起东海热乎乎的身子，手也游走在对方勃起的性器上，一面按压，又含住发红的耳垂，另一手则抬住他喉结滑动的脖子，强迫东海扬着脑袋，任由他抚弄进犯。  
“爸爸会帮你舒服的。”  
东海娇声应允，不过还是有诸多色情的愿望尚未实现：“不要只我一个人舒服，我…我要爸爸上来陪我，就是为了您也能跟我一块儿舒服~”  
赫宰笑了声，手上仍不停地为对方打飞机：“我不要紧的。”  
“您怎么不要紧？”东海扭过头，嘟囔，“您的鸡鸡已经顶到我屁股上了，我才不信您不要紧。”  
赫宰知道，东海这回是彻底喝醉了，所说的言语连他听了都不好意思回应。  
不过这也不是孩子头一回口无遮拦了，赫宰能忍一时做柳下惠是他身为成年人习得的必修课，却不是此时花前月下困住自己的教条，便拍拍银狐的背，示意他可以稍事休息片刻。

而当银狐乖乖停下脚步后，赫宰亦掐住东海的腰肢，并命令他：“趴下去。”  
小奶片乖乖听话，他巴不得小爸爸能早一些享用他的身体，便还在趴上马背的同时塌腰撅起屁股：“我想让您能进得更方便些……”  
赫宰光是看着眼前的画面，呼吸都险些放慢了半拍。蜜色肌肤的美人背朝他趴下，盛在如雪般洁白的马背上，犹如精致的托盘中摆放着一尊性感的沙漏。  
东海微微侧过些头，甜糊糊地喃喃：“爸爸别怕，我不会摔下去的。”而后，上下挺动的臀部稍一发力，吸住从身后即将埋进来的性器，“再说了，还有爸爸的这根连着我们呢……”  
而东海不知道的是，像他这样踩在成年人的理智底线上如折磨般的勾引，是会在顷刻之间“引火烧身”的。  
所以赫宰进入时已经放弃顾忌其他，任由欲望的引线将他们二人连接在宽厚的马背上。  
赫宰亦不再通过拍击银狐的臀部掌控马匹的去向，他之后的每一掌都落在东海被顶弄乱晃的屁股上。眼看美人收缩不止的后穴出口是如何吞吐着男人的性器，继而更深地将肉棒埋入对方的体内，并在内里凸起的部分来回磨蹭。  
东海更是直接将银狐当成了两人的大床，舒服得不仅是口水失禁，就连身下被捅开的肉壶都跟着赫宰的挺动不住喷出汩汩黏腻的汁液来。  
赫宰见了直笑他：“好在你祸害的是爸爸的衣服，不然银狐刚认识你第一天，就被你这个小荡妇溅了一身骚水。”  
银狐又“咴咴”了两声，但为了保证二位主人的安全，此间也不敢做出什么大动作。  
东海本就醉着，听了赫宰再荤腥的调侃都不觉脸红，反还兴奋到连岔开的双腿都跟着起了几番痉挛，更是带着哭腔讨饶叫床：“怪您操得太深了，不能一直顶在里面…”  
“这会儿又叫上了？”赫宰抽了下东海肉浪弹动的臀部，直打得对方屁股上落了个显而易见的巴掌印，“是你求着爸爸进来，现在又不让爸爸操你里面，这样不知足，还怎么伺候好爸爸？”  
“呜…因为…因为您那样做，弄得我好想尿尿…”不过事到如今，东海也已经放弃了挣扎，只挺起屁股，单方面成为赫宰在马背上的“炮台”。  
赫宰倒也不怕东海真的尿在了哪儿，反正只要对方舒服了，他无所谓自己这件衣服的使用寿命是否只剩下这片刻——但东海尿出来的地方并非前面的性器，而是在赫宰没有休止的抽插下直打哆嗦的肉穴口处，男人的性器一面向里进，却堵不住往外不受控地淌出来的透明体液。  
东海无所察觉，唯剩与尿意趋同的体感折磨得他猫咪落泪。  
但赫宰知道，东海不过是舒服到干性高潮，这其中的舒爽又怎能是“尿尿”可以比拟的。  
不过为了逗弄小朋友再给自己一次，赫宰一面掐住东海被扇红的屁股蛋，一面坏心眼地威胁道：“真是坏小孩，竟然尿在了爸爸送你的小马上。你说，爸爸是不是还得继续罚你？”  
坏小孩虽然满面尴尬，但听到赫宰说要接着惩罚自己，心中又泛起暧昧的满足：看来…当爸爸的坏小孩才是最舒服的选择。

嗯！  
小奶片胡思乱想着，  
我就是爸爸的坏小孩。

所以，对不起咯银狐，你还要再扛着我们一小会儿——就一小会儿。  
嘿嘿。


End file.
